


Sousuke Can't Dance

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Get-Togetherness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thinks he can't dance...  or maybe he just needs the right partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A short cute fluffy drabble. Think of it as an apology for Ghost of You.

Sousuke can’t dance. He doesn’t know why he’s here. Rin persuaded him, told him it would fun, sneaking out of the hotel they were staying in the city during the tournament and to the club. Meeting up with Iwatobi’s so Rin could see Haru. Like always.

He really didn’t know why he was here. As Rin was ignoring him, all eyes on Haru, on the dance floor, pressed up against each other and moving together – in sync. Sousuke almost smirks as he watches them, leaning against a wall, a glass of water in his hand. Rin was clearly getting laid tonight, it showed in the way they danced, imitating sex, Rin’s front to Haru’s back and while to Sousuke it was a distraction, stupid, he couldn’t persuade his friend of that. He supposes it’s difficult to think about swimming when thinking with your dick.

Sousuke guesses he probably could dance. That if he tries, if he moves his hips in the right way, if he swayed, he could dance. That it was just a set of moves, like swimming, like butterfly but then he didn’t want to. Damn. He really didn’t know why he was here.

“You don’t dance?”

He turns towards the voice, feels the breath close to his face, turns towards Tachibana – green eyes inquiring.

“I can’t.”

It was an excuse and Tachibana smiles, joins him leaning against the wall. “Anyone can dance. Like anyone can swim.”

Sousuke snorts, finishes the glass of water, putting it down on the floor, not caring. “Swimming’s different,” he says, his eyes drifting to where Rin’s fingers ran perilously close to Haru’s groin.

“I bet you can dance.”

Tachibana – no, Makoto, had issued a challenge and Sousuke scowls darkly trying to decide whether to accept it. As he thought he probably could. Dance, that is. And he nods and feels the response. A hand around his wrist.

He’s dragged to the dance floor, he glances and sees Rin who gives him a nod, a wink, before he returns his attention to Haru who’s turned in his arms and they sway together. Then they stop, the music loud and pulsing and something Sousuke doesn’t know and Makoto turns to him.

“Just move to the music,” Makoto says and Sousuke feels dumb and stupid but Makoto _smiles_  and then he complies, moving his hips in some kind of time.

It feels awkward, weird, Sousuke too big to dance, too big for elegance and grace unless he’s under the water but he sees the way Makoto’s eyes crinkle at the corner as they move together and soon it’s less awkward and soon they’re closer. Soon Sousuke reaches to touch, tentative, his fingers at Makoto’s side, feeling the soft fabric of his t-shirt and he almost is startled as he feels muscles jump at the touch, feels the firmness underneath.

He meets Makoto’s eye then, unsure and he nods and Sousuke’s touch is more sure, gripping him, bringing him close. They don’t dance for long but soon they are pressed up together, Makoto’s brown hair near Sousuke’s jaw, his nose, and he smells of apple or something fresh and Sousuke breathes it in as their groins bump, as hands skirt over backs and sides.

Sousuke doesn’t know when it happens, when they press their lips together, and it feels oddly electric, too intense, the press of mouths, the meet of tongues and the club zones out, the world and Sousuke feels Makoto’s breath, his skin where his hands skitters under his shirt to feel his back muscles, and the sway of his hips.

The kiss ends and Sousuke’s eyes open, unaware they’d closed and he sees Makoto again, those green eyes hooded and those lips quirked.

“See you can dance.”

Sousuke barks out a short laugh. Seems he could. Or at least he could with Makoto. 


End file.
